


How Sam Sees Steve and Bucky Spend Their Days

by antoinettevalentinecartier



Series: Tales from Wakanda [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettevalentinecartier/pseuds/antoinettevalentinecartier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and his fellow Avengers are hiding in Wakanda post Civil War. Here is a snippet of what Steve and Bucky have been getting up to since Bucky has been awakened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sam Sees Steve and Bucky Spend Their Days

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop playing with these characters. Like all of the works in this series, it is a first draft. As of now, this series will be adapted into a longer work. Your feedback and thoughts are welcomed.

Everything seemed to have changed since Bucky was awakened. Steve had a spring in his step. The first time Sam witnessed Steve’s full body laugh he had wished that they were still living in the Avengers Compound where Friday recorded every moment. It was the thing of legend. The two were able to support each other in ways that Sam would never be able to reach. It was good to see.

Bucky was a different story. A terrified glaze took over his eyes at random moments. It was as if Bucky didn’t trust that all of Hydra’s programming had been wiped. We all knew that T’Challa’s scientists had rewrote the programming. Bucky wasn’t used to trusting anyone except Steve, yet. Bucky made shuffling around the Avengers wing look like an art form. He refused to wear anything but Steve’s sweatpants and t-shirts; the heavier the scent, the better. As according to Steve, the smell kept him grounded. Sam didn’t ask any questions after that. 

Sam needed to help them in any way that he could. Maybe it was time to help them readjust to the 21st century. The pair had still a lot of catching to do. Sam took his job of pop culture professor very seriously. Steve was just very bad at doing his homework. Hell the only reason he ever listened to Marvin Gaye was being confined to a hospital bed. This is why Sam instated a mandatory pop culture night. Each week the team would nominate the most influential that their geriatric super soldiers had missed. So far only Sam had been participating in the nomination process, but he was sure the others would get involved. 

At lunch Sam had announced that their week’s focus would be the first Harry Potter film. Every self-respecting person in their 20s had seen these films. They had grown up with it. And it had the added bonus of being kid friendly; the Barton kids had had got nightmares after their last movie. Wanda had ruined Sam’s speech with her side comment of “Think again.” It didn’t make make Sam rethink his choice. Wanda would just have to be added to his student roster. Hydra labs weren’t concerned with having their “experiments” fit into society.

Sam would sometimes accompany Steve and Bucky on their walks through the Wakandan jungle. He tried not to intrude, though. Sam would walk behind the pair. Bucky would express amazement -false or not- over some animal species only found in Wakanda. Steve would promptly grasp Bucky’s left shoulder and his blue eyes would light up. It was all for Steve’s benefit. Very little was said on these walks. The quiet helped settle Barnes more than any retelling of memories would. The pair very much acted their age. Sam wouldn’t be surprised if they started playing chess in the park or street motorcycle racing. 

Sam knew that Tony was secretly working on a new arm for Bucky. It wasn’t a well kept secret. Clint had overhead Steve through the vents. Enough said. The destroyed Hydra arm was in Tony’s possession. Tony took it as a challenge to figure out how such useless scientists had crafted a piece of tech decades beyond Stark inventions. TChalla had gifted a stockpile of vibranium for the project. Tony felt the need to repent for his attempt to murder the brainwashed super soldier. Tony was only one to claim that need. 

The arm wouldn't be complete for awhile, but Bucky didn’t express the need to rejoin the fighting anytime soon. It wasn’t what he did anymore. No one had threatened Steve since he work up yet, though. 

“Captain, may I request your presence in the conference room,” T’Challa interrupted their lunch. Bucky didn’t give them the option to leave him behind.

One hour later

You could see the weight in Steve’s shoulders. He could barely look at them. All of the Avengers had been invited to T’Challa’s war room, which hadn’t been opened in years. No one had heard anything about why they were called. Sam could only guess that it was bad. 

“Zemo is no longer in custody,” Steve blurted out once everyone joined the table. 

“I’m assuming that he just got up and walked out of his cage this morning,” Scott joked.

“That’s not far from the truth,” T’Challa revealed. 

“We’re wanted fugitives,” Clint reminded everyone. 

“I’ve failed you as a leader, but we’re needed,” Steve started one of his podium speeches.

“I don’t care. This man is dangerous,” T’Challa growled overtop of Steve’s impromptu speech. Zero had broken them a part like an egg. All he needed to was to pick at their cracks. One tap and they were ruined. 

“What’s the plan?,” Bucky asked with a terrified look in his eyes.


End file.
